Error
by Akisame15
Summary: The Doctor's reaction to Rose's change. 10DrRose. Based during and after 'The Idiot's Lantern'.


**A/N:** You may be wondering what took me so long to write this – well, I was away on holiday (lucky me) and didn't see the episode until the Thursday I got back. So, having given writing a rest for a little while, due to exams and not having a computer, I thought I'd give you this short-and-sweet fic . Mwah! XXx

Based during and after_ 'The Idiot's Lantern'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Error**

"Rose…" the name barely escaped his lips.

He had watched with curiosity, then in absolute horror as the policeman brought a girl in a pink skirt into the dingy room.

Please, don't let it be her, anyone but her… 

He walked over to her, carefully lifting the blanket from over her head.

Rose. What had they done to her! "Oh Rose…" His Rose, the smiling, beautiful Rose. The Rose who brought him out of his darkness and calmed his hearts – now nothing but a faceless form. He hesitated a moment, deciding whether her should reach out and touch her. Inside his mind he made a solemn vow to bring down whoever or whatever had done this to her. They had no idea just how much he was capable of…

With Tommy and Detective Inspector Bishop at his side, he had successfully broken into Magpie's store. He rang the bell furiously and impatiently, his mind a jumble of ideas and emotions, love and revenge, pain and guilt. What the hell had Magpie done?

Then the television screens came alive. The victims' faces on the monitors making silent pleas for help. An exclamation came from behind him. Tommy had found his gran, and stood bemused, looking at her face on the screen, his ape brain trying to work out what was happening. The Doctor began to peer at each of the screens, searching desperately for Rose. Then he found her. Her lips crying out silently "Doctor! Doctor!"

He stared deep into her eyes, his gaze intense. "I'm coming…"

"Arggh!" he cried out in pain and the Wire sent another shock of red electricity through his body. As his foot slipped from the mast a memory flashed through his mind; eating chips with Rose in a London café, her wiping ketchup off his nose and them grinning back at one another. As the image disappeared he thought of how she would remain faceless if he didn't blast his enemy into a million particles. His determination was stronger than ever he reached the top of the mast, attaching his home-made device to the Wire's portable monitor. Then he listened, hearing her scream in pain.

After he had collected Tommy, the Doctor went with him to find the Wire's victims. The boy ran to his grandmother and they embraced one another. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde in a pink skirt, smiling. He started to walk towards her, trying to contain his delight and relief at seeing her alive, but he gave in and rushed towards her. She flung her arms around his neck and they clung tightly to each other.

Rose held tightly to the Doctor, running her hand through his hair, soothing him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and held her close, longing to kiss her lips. As they let go, a smile played across her lips, and a knowing look crept into her eyes.

They watched the Londoners celebrate, seeing them share out the cucumber sandwiches and glasses of pop. Then the Doctor turned, smiling at Rose. They took hands once again and walked slowly back towards the TARDIS, Rose's head on the Doctor's shoulder, his hand holding her's firmly as if to say "I'll never let go again, I promise".

Epilogue

That night the Doctor sat on his chair at the TARDIS controls tossing a ball up and down carelessly, whilst his mind played over the day's events. Rose's faceless form constantly flashed through his mind, almost like a nightmare. He had sent her to bed, making sure that she took some aspirin to ease the pain. He had watched her settle down, and kissed her gently on the forehead. Now he kept thinking about what he would have done if the Wire won, if Rose was just…blank. What would he have done with her? Taken her back to Jackie? No, that would be cruel. He chuckled to himself. Then his expression turned dark again. How could he live without those gentle brown eyes, her loveable grin, that London accent.

Rose had been watching him from the doorway, smiling to herself. She shook her head, and wandered off back down the TARDIS corridors. The Doctor had looked up, but there was no one there. The café image flitted across his mind once more. He rubbed his head, and walked off into the heart of his great machine marvelling at…Rose.

Well, hope you liked it. Please RR!


End file.
